MDTX: Neon Goddess
by Mist Hero
Summary: AU XOver. An AU of the stor Neon Goddess by Slayer6. Sequel to Through Sorrow and Happiness FanFic of mine. Mist now enters Tokyo3 and the world of the Messengers of god.
1. Prologue

Super Disclaimer: I do not own the following… Neon Genesis Evangelion, Samurai X, Shaman King, Ah My Goddess and other anime titles I may be using in the story… But I do own Mist Hero.

A/N: Mist Hero here, in case you don't know, this is a sequel from my MDTX: Through Sorrow and Happiness Mist's Report. If you haven't read it… I suggest you read it.I have been granted permission on using theNeon Goddess Story of Slayer6, so if you want to read on... well just go ahead. If not well read his story .And if you do read please enjoy and review .

Prologue

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo-3, 2014

A man walked down the slanted street, his blonde and spiked up hair was slowly flowing through the wind blowing in front of him. His hair formed a burning fire like shape, his bangs were curved downwards his face. He had dark brown eyes, and that calm looking face with a very serious gesture. He wore a blue long scarf, in front formed a triangle pointing downwards, covering his neck, and it was tied at the back of his neck and was split into two long pieces of the scarf of equal length, billowing while he walked. He was wearing a blue long sleeved t-shirt under a black vest, which had no sleeves and formed a triangle opening on the neck area. He also wore two half black gloves, like the ones bikers use. He wore navy blue pants and was wearing an elastic belt that covered the bottom area of the vest and the top area of the pants. The pants had metal rings on the knee section and at the end of the pants. For shoes, he was wearing white plastic-like shoes, which were outlined by red hard plastic.

He was walking down the street while he was reading a packet of paper…

'It has been 13 years since the first messenger of god, Adam, came and went. He destroyed half the world's population by sinking most of Antarctica. All because of human desire for power….

Over at a distant, the man saw some flashing of lights, but the source is barely visible.

'The humans were able to survive and adapt to the changes… tilting of the axis, missing their loved ones and other stuff they might have lost and gained during that period. But one thing was for certain that we are not safe.

The sounds of missile soaring through the air were still vague, but it was loud enough to make something out of it.

'After the Second Impact, humans started to create clones of Adam. Evangelions are what they are called and they are used on what they have come to call, 'angels'. These machines are part machine and organic. But, they soon did find out that the Evas only accept people who were born after second impact. Anyway… they were able to get an angel to the human side, by the name of Lilith. She came down not to mean any harm. Along with her was the Lance of Longinus, a very powerful weapon designed by the unknown, was the very weapon that can rip through an angel with out difficulty. Not only that, they constructed several weapons to par with the angels, but they needed pilots…

'The first pilot, Rei Ayanami…'

The man shrugged something off his head…

'… was able to pilot, but due to lack of 'synchronization' and an able body with the Eva, she was not able to defeat the third messenger, Sachiel….'

There was a sudden depression and the man quickly vanished in air. Then from where the explosions was going at, a sudden shockwave sent everything flying and over the area a big and bright mushroom cloud appeared, rising up. The man re-appeared again, still walking, but a bit scorched.

"Damn it! Just when I got new clothes… now where is that report?" He looked around and saw his report covered in dust on the ground. He took it up and began to pat the dust away. He looked back to the area that was just impaled upon by an unknown weapon.

"Sheesh… they should really say when they're about to drop a N2 Mine like that…" he said while he scratched the back of his head with his free hand. He then resumed his walk.

'NERV… the agency that handles the angels have found a pilot, though he has not yet receive any training…' The report was just up to that point.

The man sighed and looked up at the sky. The sun was already setting, almost. He then looked around and saw it, the one city that was built for the angels.

"Ah damn Tokyo-3… I'd never thought I'd come to this place again…" He said and then noticed something where the N2 Mine exploded. It was a black monster marching its way towards the city. The man then quickly jumped into the air and flew towards the city

------------------------------

The man was now sitting in one of the buildings in Tokyo-3, and he was practically setting up a small camera. It was now dark.

"Urd… you copy?" He asked over his headset.

"Yeah I hear you Mist…" Urd said. "You don't have to do this."

"Yeah well… I want to, so can't stop me right?" Mist half joked about it. He then saw the angel walking now, through the buildings. It was searching for something.

"Okay Urd, I've got to watch and record this." Mist said as he prepared his digital camera.

"Be careful… over and out." She said and then the radio became static.

Out from the corner of Mist's eyes, he saw a building shaking. Then at the base of the building, the street floor slid open to reveal a deep shaft with rails inside. It was opened on the street of the angel. The angel noticed it too. Then, two rails came out of the ground, from the shaft, extending to a very large height. Then all of a sudden, a purple blur came out of the shaft and hit the end of the raised rails, stopping it in place.

Mist smiled at the new comer and said this…

"Ah… Evangelion Unit 01, Mrs Yui Ikari."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you guys and gals like this


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer…. See prologue…

Reviews...

Urd no super hentai... Uh that's a yes

Zero Asakura... Hmm Mana wont be here yet

A/N: A little heads up... Mist's hairstyle resembles Goku's (Super Sayian 2) and Gohan (SS2 when against Cell) togeher. The strands of hair above his head is spiked up like Gohans but does form tha flame effect from Goku. The bangs are of Goku's while a long strand of hair moves up higher than the set of bangs and curves down longer than the others much like Gohan's Bangs. Mist's Bangs are curved towards his face not outwards and they are much thinner than Goku's bangs.

Chapter 1

------------------------------------------------------------------

Both humongous behemoths stared each other down. The angel was staring at the Eva with great curiosity, or expectation… which one would be unknown. The Eva was then detached from the rail, making the Eva slump its back a little. Then it took a step forward, making a tiny fissure among the buildings. It then tried another step but collapsed and fell head first to the ground.

Mist winced at the sight.

"Man, is he dead meat…" Mist looked to the other side where Sachiel approached the fallen Eva.

Sachiel then grabbed the Eva, using its left hand, by the head and lifted it up effortlessly. With its free arm, it grabbed the Eva's left arm. Mist awed at when the angel pumped up muscle like structures to both its arms. Then it started to pull out the Eva's arm, making painful grunts inside the Eva. The angel continued to pull until there was a crack heard through out the area. The Eva's hand, still in the grasp of the angel, became like jelly as if it doesn't have bones anymore.

Mist still watched intently, hoping that Eva would do something.

The angel then let go of its arm and raised it up high until the angle of arm is horizontal towards the Eva. From the back of the arm, a bright energy-like spear came out. It then went back in the arm, causing a heavy pounding like noise on the Eva. The armor beneath the angel hand began to crack. The angel began to pound repeatedly on the Eva, shattering the Eva's helmet in the right eye section. Then with one final stroke, the angel pierced through the helmet, sending the Eva to a nearby building. The angel retracted its weapon and watched as the Eva's head blew blood through the holes made by the angel.

"Damn… the angels are powerful than what I thought…" Mist said as he continued to tape the whole battle.

-------------------------------------------------  
NERV HQ

'NERV, as I said the organization that handles angels, was in full red alert…

Alarms blaring all over the command room as the screens filled with emergency messages. Continual shouting was heard along as clicks and keyboard taps across the room. A tall violet haired woman was staring at the screen before her. All the connections seemed to be disconnecting and going offline.

'Please save him someone…' prayed the woman.

She watched as the angel approached the fallen Eva.

--------------------------------------------------  
Mist felt something but he shrugged it off as he still continued to watch. Then something got his attention, the Eva's eye glowed a bright light. He then sensed something familiar to him.

"Alright! GO YUI!" He cheered as the Eva opened its mouth for a very forceful roar.

Back at the NERV, everyone stopped and looked at what was happening to the Eva…

"What is happening Ritsuko?" Asked the purple haired woman.

"I don't know Misato…." The blonde haired woman in a lab coat answered.

The Eva let another roar and crouched down to the ground and jumped forward, back first. It flipped and landed on the angel with its legs, followed by the long cable, which circled both behemoths. Then both behemoths began to grab each other, forcing one off them. The Eva then jumped off and landed away from the angel, back at the angel. The Eva stood up again, facing its opponent with a single arm. It then charged at the recovering angel at full speed only to be stopped by an orange field.

That was mist's cue. He raised his hand towards the orange shield.

The Eva raised its broken arm and quickly recovered it, earning surprise shouts from the NERV HQ. It then proceeded into ripping the field down, in the center with both hands. It then dissipated the shield and proceeded to attack the angel only to be tossed across the area with an energy blast from the angel. The blast made a cross like blast across the city. When the blast cleared, the Eva was still in front of the angel and it grabbed both its hands with one hand and crushed it, causing the angel to howl in pain. It then twisted it in air and kicked the angel away. The angel landed a few meters away and hit its back on a small building, nudging it away. Before it can even react, the Eva tackled it, sending the angel and building behind it a couple of yards. The Eva then proceeded to pound the revealed core with both its hands. It then broke off the frontal spikes of the angel and used it crack the core. When the core cracked the angel wrapped itself on the upper part of the Eva, its core near the Eva's head and it started to glow.

The core exploded, making a huge mushroom cloud and a massive fire blast across an enormous area. In the midnight air, a bright cross extended into the air signaling the angel's death. When the smoke cleared, everyone could see a huge black shape in the fire walking its way out of the fire blast. It was the Eva, and it was badly scorched and its armor was almost falling apart. It stopped next to a building, a mirror reflecting the Eva's face. Then all of a sudden, the helmet collapsed to the ground revealing a head. Then the damaged eye began to regenerate, revealing a green eye much like on the other side of the face. Then a blood-hurling scream was heard inside the eva.

Mist was high in the air; he has already avoided the blast and was now putting his camera away.

"Good job Shinji…. You too Mrs. Ikari…" He said and vanished in thin air, "Have a good night's rest…both of you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Heavens, 1 week later….

"So that's that Kami-sama…"

Mist has just finished his presentation. He was in the office of Kami-sama with Peorth, rind and Urd. Of course Kami-sama was in there.

"… The human population still has a chance… though I think they will need our assistance." Mist said.

"Like what?" Peorth asked, "They wouldn't want help from us… I mean the messengers are from us."

"From you guys correction… anyway I'll still be watching them. We may never know what might happen." Mist said.

Rind and Urd just stared at each other then to Mist.

"Mist, what are they doing now?" Urd asked.

"That is a good question." Mist said. "They've been modifying buildings to fit weapons on them, getting new weapons for the evas and such… just a lot of things."

Urd and Rind nodded slowly.

"Is that all?" Kami-sama asked.

"Yeah… no more here to report." Mist said with a smile.

"Very well… dismissed." Kami-sama said quietly.

All of them exited out and sighed after they got outside.

Urd turned to Mist, "Really… you should visit Skuld, she's really been waiting for someone there."

"I want too but…" Mist signaled towards the door they just came through, "…know what I mean?"

Urd slapped herself in the forehead, "So what? You're more powerful than him!" Urd protested.

"Ah yes… but also…" Mist pointed up, "…Orders… they suck but got to follow them."

Urd sighed. "Well just good luck and stay alive for us." Urd walked away with Peorth.

Mist then turned to Rind, "So anything good for today?"

"Nothing." Rind said with a monotone.

"Uh okay… well if anyone needs me I'll be downstairs." Mist said as he took off running in a very long corridor.

---------------------------------------------------------  
'Tokyo-3, from a very protected city, became a battle ground for the evas. Most of the buildings were transformed into weapons storage or defensive structures. Even mountainsides were taken to the renovation. When the fourth angel came, Pilot Shinji Ikari almost didn't make it. But his actions of saving two people by the names of Kensuke Aida and Touji Suzuhara, was given thanks by Kami-sama but no action at all.'

Mist was now riding away in a bike, going at full speed around the city. He has been going around for 2 days now. He rested ever so often when he gets the chance. When nighttime came, he would camp somewhere he could build a tent or just rent a room for the night. Before he would sleep, he would look into a picture and pray silently then go to sleep.

Every day for Mist would be to get ready for anything. He slept away, knowing that the angel's rain will be long.

----------------------------------------------------------

To review press the button below ... there yes that's it


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Freaks

That's what they are all are

He ran away because he thinks he can escape it all.

Although in truth there are two things that made him run

One is the pressure of him trying to save the world from these… angels.

And two as he cannot face up against anyone anymore

So he runs…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was bright and was gleaming down on the fresh highway in the outskirts of Tokyo-3. A bright morning indeed as Mist raced the highway with ease. It was spring morning for him to cruise on.

"Clear as a ghostly place." Mist sighed, as there are no other vehicles in view.

He kept on going until he caught sight of a tiny glimpse ahead of him. He quickly applied the breaks and hid along the grassy plains alongside the highway. He parked his bike and turned on the stealth mode on his bike making it appear that there was no bike at all. He moved in closer and closer.

"Who the hell would be out here…." Mist whispered to himself.

As he got closer, the person was apparently sitting on a rock; head aimed at the ground, his arms are crossed above his knees.

Mist continued on his approach and smiled as he recognized the hair and the normal clothing.

'Shinji Ikari, pilot of EVA unit 01, timid and….. not so brave hero…' Mist thought, 'Ah crap I don't remember anyone with the same attitude….' Mist mentally scratched his head.

Mist stopped in front of him, a little bit to the right.

"Shinji Ikari." Mist plainly said.

Mist awaited for a reply only for a small voice. His mind kept calm.

"Hey kid, don't mop around like a sore loser and stand up."

Shinji looked up, to Mist's relief, he wasn't crying.

"Are you here to take me?" He asked. "If it is then go on with it."

Mist sweatdropped.

"Ahh no, I'm not from NERV so I'm not here to take you…" Mist waved no.

"then wha…" Shinji was then cut off.

"… I was just here because of your mom."

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Winter 1999

Professor Yui Ikari, top-notch scientists, was spending her time on a café with her favorite mug and her favorite coffee, black mocha. She was a bit off at the moment as she was very much agitated with her current project, Project-E.

She sighed. 'I miss my old job.' She finished her coffee off and was about to stand up and leave when another person with a spiky blonde hairdo sat in the vacant seat in front of her.

"Hiya." The man said.

Yui blinked. "Eh,What can I do for you?"

The man smiled and took his right hand over the table. "The name is Mist Hero."

Yui shrugged a bit 'Who is this guy…' she took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you."

When Yui took his hand, she felt something, some warmth that was relaxing.

"So do you like tea or coffee?" Mist asked.

Yui blinked as she was in another round of pure talking.

And Mist was oblivious of it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You knew my mom?" Shinji asked. Mist saw Shinji's eyes lit up a bit.

"Yeah I did, and the first meeting was mistake, cause I didn't know she can be so talkative when drinking tea." Mist groaned.

"She was?" Shinji was surprised. "so how long have you known her?"

"Around four years, as her chatting partner whenever she can, and from her everyday chat life with me, I can just write a story about it." Mist grinned, "or I can tell you."

Shinji blinked.

-----------------------------------------------------

The two heroes, Shinji ever so listening to things what his mom does and everything, was completely, was walking along side roads, through forests. At one point they stopped by a mountainside and viewed Tokyo-3, with clouds and fog scattered everywhere. through the grasslands, the sun almost setting.

And then Shinji sighed and his head was clouded.

"My mom died when I was young, but I couldn't remember what did happen…"

Mist smirked a little. "She's not dead."

Shinji's heart skipped a beat.

"Huh?"

"She's alive."

"Wha.. how…"

"…as long as you believe in her."

Shinji's heartbeat continued on, with a new rate.

"I… see thanks…" Shinji said.

They both walked a bit more when Mist sensed another person around. He pulled out a gun, a hand gun to be exact.

"Shinji stay low…" Mist said "And follow me…"

Both of them crouched and moved along the grass.

Mist and Shinji caught sight of the person, and sweatdropped.

It was Kensuke Aida, and hell he's playing around, as if he's a super star actor in a military-like movie.

(A/N: I will not put what he said on that spot XX )

"Your classmate right?" Mist asked., putting his gun away.

"More like...'friend' " Shinji said.

Kensuke was on his back and then he stood up. He was about to go when he noticed that he was being watched.

"Hey Shinji!' He waved, "Whatcha doing here?"

Shinji and Mist came near.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All three boys went in Kensuke's 'Base Camp' which is basically a tent and a campfire…. with lots of military type equipment lying around. They all set up around the campfire, kensuke was the one cooking. Shinji was on the opposite place of Mr Aida. Mist was farther away from the two near a rock.

"So you ran away?"

"Yeah…"

"Why?" Kensuke asked.

Shinji's face darkened, and Mist just went 'oh god'

"I am … pressured… and I feel like … I don't know… uneasy with the EVA…. And my dad just ignores me…."

Everything was silent, only the crackle of fire and the sounds of insects around were heard.

"You know what shinji, if you plan on quitting, I'll be going to NERV and will be trying to get that spot to pilot the EVA." Kensuke said happily.

Mist just fell over. 'ohhh the hands will be with the devil when that happens.'

"But Shinji, if run away, whose going to defend us?" Kensuke asked.

Shinji just stayed silent.

"Whose going to protect all of us Shinji?" Mist asked.

"Protect all of us…. Is what Misato said to me…" Shinji said.

"Misato-san… yeah she probably wants you to remember that." Kensuke said. "And with the Evangelion you can do anything." Kensuke happily smiled as he imagined that he was piloting it.

Mist just sweatdropped.

So the night continued on, all of them ate Kensuke's dinner, which consisted only of canned fish boiled with some onions and garlic. And soon night has fallen deep and Kensuke and Shinji bunked inside Kensuke's tent. Mist stayed infront of the tent, sitting, eyes open.

'The kid is afraid…' he thought.

Morning came and fog was all over the place. Mist's eyes were closed and was either asleep or awake, but none can tell. Both boys were still sleeping. Then it came. Mist's eyes snapped open as he sensed a group of people coming towards them. Mist stood u and took out a weapon, a handgun with a heavy metal blade at the tip of the barrel. He pointed the blade at the place where the people are coming from. Men in black uniform came into view. They went nearer and surrounded the whole place. Shinji and Kensuke both woke up. Kensuke grabbed his glasses and one of his rifles and stormed out. He was surprised at what he saw, they were surrounded and Mist has drawn his weapon.

"Don't worry Kensuke, I'll handle it from here." Mist said, without turning towards Kensuke.

The man in front of Mist talked.

"Is…" The man started

"Shinji Ikari here? Yes." Mist finished it for him.

The man just blinked. He began to take his right hand to his right ear.

"Oh I don't think so." Mist smirked. He took his free hand and took something out of his pants' back pocket. It was a black device and then he pressed a blue button. All around, the men grabbed their ears and took off the headphones in them.

"Now leave us…" Mist was about to finish when Shinji came out.

"My dad sent you correct?" He asked the leader of the group who was just regaining his composure.

"Yes."

"Then let's go." Shinji said as he walked away. When he passed Mist, he just dropped his weapon down.

"Hey Shinji," When Shinji's attention was on Mist, he continued. "You are given a chance to save an amount of lives you might not be able to do normally as yourself. I know it's a risk to pilot the EVA, but I think your mom might get sad if you don't follow up to what she wants you to do. You have a responsibility kid. In time everything will wrap up and will set you free."

Shinji looked at Mist with lit up eyes and was about to go with the Section-2 Agents when Mist called him again.

"Here catch." Mist threw a silver like item into the air towards Shinji. He then caught it with two hands and opened it. It was a harmonica, with a lace attached to a corner of it.

"It's for you, keep it." Mist said, and secretly pointed inside it and then blinked.

"Thank you…" and with that Shinji went off with the agents.

As soon as they were gone, Mist sighed.

"What ever did you do?"

"Huh? Oh their communications… well let's just say I carry a EMP Device with me all the time."

"Wow…" Kensuke looked at mist with starry eyes.

"Anyway, you best be off heading to Tokyo-3 now. Goodbye." Mist turned around and went away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Gotta get home today."

Mist was on his bike already and was biking his way towards the city. When his phone rang. He looked at it and saw it was Skuld. He opened his cellphone, stopped the bike first, and put the phone to his right ear.

"Heya."

"Mist what were you up to?"

"I was doing my job."

"You were making friends with the pilot."

"So?"

"It's a problem."

"How can it be a problem? Look I'm down here, risking my butt off in this place and all I get is complaining. Come on, I was a friend of his mom, what did you expect?"

"………. Sigh good bye…" Skuld then shut off her side.

Mist winced.

"She probably is stressed out…" Mist said to himself as he restarted his journey home. Or what it seems to be a graveyard to most people, a time warp that keeps repeating and repeating…. Death always in their minds….

--------------------------------------------  
Mist came home with something in his head, he needed Video and Audio surveillance in NERV. It's been a while since he did undercover work, but this is no different from the rest of his work. Although the point that he is messing with things that were born in the past, powerful, and things 'born' in the present time to destroy them is way different from things he has been doing.

"Now I need a bug at points in that place, great I can use something." Mist grinned. He grabbed a bag, very light in weight, then went out away his house. Mist went into a street, looked around, seeing there were no one near him, nor watching him, he pulled out a card from his pocket.

"Here goes…" Mist took a deep breath. "TIME CARD!" He shouted.

--------------------------------------------

Conversations, Documents, Workers in NERV were all recorded into Mist's computer after finishing his job. He reviewed all of them only to find out that Shinji is going to get thrown out of NERV tomorrow.

"Oh damn, now what?" He asked himself. He had to think…

-------------------------------------------  
The next morning, Shinji Ikari was riding a black NERV car. He's been really rolled along the events that's been happening around him and NERV. Two black suited up men escorted him down the train station.

Shinji was in deep thought about what will happen to Misato and the others. The car stopped at the entrance of the train station, and came out of the car. He stared at the entrance and then turned around to the men.

"Excuse me, but where is Miss Misato? I'd like to say good-bye to her." Shinji asked.

"You are no longer a NERV personnel." Said by one of them.

"Therefore we cannot give you any information." Said the other.

Shinji frowned, then turned around. He started walking when he someone shouted his name. Shinji looked around and found, under a shed, Kensuke and Touji.

"Ikari." Kensuke threw a bag in air towards Shinji who grabbed a hold of it.

"It's some stuff you left behind."

Shinji looked at his escorts, "Uhm, Can you excuse me for a moment?"

The two guards looked at each other and one of them nodded at Shinji.

Shinji walked towards the two of his friends.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Shinji bowed in front of them, not the really low bow, but just a small head bow.

Kensuke glared at his companion, "Well… Touji aren't you going to say something?"

Touji groaned, scratched the back of his head…

"Well….I…." Touji said…, "Ikari, I punched you twice and I want you to hit me back!"

Shinji backed up in his mind.

"But, but I can't do that."

"Onegai shimas! Otherwise I wont be satisfied!" Touji said.

"See, he's a pretty embarrassing guy, isn't he?" Kensuke grinned. "But if it'll put an end on this dispute, why not go ahead and hit him?"

"But…."

"Come on! You don't have much time do you?" Touji said with a loud voice, obviously a little angry.

"Okay… but only once."

From afar, Mist saw Touji fell back on his butt. Mist just winced.

"Ouch…" Touji rubbed his right face.

"So how did you know I was here?" Shinji asked both of them.

"Well, we always see our classmates go off here before, so it'd make sense for you to be here." Kensuke replied.

Shinji looked down at the ground.

"If you're leaving, we have to leave this city soon." Kensuke continued, "But we can't blame you for that, we saw you suffer in that Eva."

"And if anyone tries to blame you, I'm gonna give them a head butt!" Touji said, his hand turned into a fist.

Shinji simply nodded and went off.

"Take care!" Kensuke said.

"Good Luck too!" Touji said.

Shinji approached the guard and said "Well…"

"Your time is up." The guard simply said and then escorted him into to the station.

--------------------------

Shinji was now standing on the train platform, facing the city of angels, waiting for a train that will lead him out of where battles are fought to save humanity. The PA Lady said a few things before it went off. The train platform was completely abandoned. Shinji sighed.

He was about to sit down when something pinned him on his left butt pocket. He instantly looked for it and what came out was the harmonica from yesterday, given to him by that man…

"I didn't get his name…" Shinji said. He tried to remember what he said. Shinji then observed the harmonica, and on the top was a hidden compartment, and inside was a paper, what appears to be a letter. He opened it and started to read.

"Shinji, I know I wont have much time of a conversation at that camp, but I need to tell you a few things. First, is that you are now a coward because you let them get to you and now you are leaving or probably worse. Second is that you will find courage, even if you are that scared of things that's been happening around. Hey, I've been in tight situations I can relate, but not the big eva things no, but something else… Thirdly is… well… this was your mom's harmonica. She gave it to me a week before she disappeared. She said, that she really felt something wrong on her project, and she wanted to make sure I gave this harmonica to you Shinji. Make good use of it. And now, you can choose to leave or not, but I'll tell you this, if you stay, you will know that your mom is still alive and that you'll find her in a place that you obviously wont expect and that you don't force yourself in finding her. The truth will be presented Shinji, it'll be a matter of time if it does and endurance for you.

Mist Hero

Ps. I will help you if I can shinji, after all I'm someone you can trust."

Shinji just stared blankly at the paper, a tear from his right eye dropped down on it. The train arrived in front of shinji, and he stood up.

From outside the station a blue car halted into the parking space, with black rubber marks on the road. Touji and Kensuke just blinked and figured who it was.

"IT'S MISATO!" both screamed.

Mist just said, "Oh man…."

Misato stepped out of the car to look at the train already moving away.

She sighed, "I'm too late."

When the train was gone she was about to go into the car when she noticed a lone figure in the train station. It was Shinji. His friends was surprised and called for him. Misato smiled as shinji came out of the train station.

"I'm home." He said with a new desire to fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Mist smiled and then quickly went home, where another surprise will bump him up….

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Obviously that was a long chapter and sorry for no eva battles

Next chapter is Rei, the 5th Angel and more to come!


End file.
